Moonstone
by bookoverlords
Summary: new characters. happens 30 years after all the books are done monsters have found a way to possess mortals. and all the blame is Hecate. now its up to a few demigods to stop the monsters and prove Hecate innocent. but is she? rated Teen for monster slaying.
1. train

I watched her as she threw each knife with accuracy; each one was embedded deeply into each tree trunk. She balanced the knife so well it seemed to be an extension of her body, effortless to control and free flowing as air. I tried my best to hide my expression but I felt surprise creeping in my face. She never handled a weapon like that. Heck, I don't know _anybody_ who can handle a knife like that. The weapons seem to come out of nowhere and harpoon out of her arm, covering the length of one hundred meters easily.

Usually she wouldn't let me watch her train. She would dump me at a hotel or a group home and wouldn't come back till dawn, symbolizing another day on the run was beginning. She never told me where she had gone for or why, and I never asked her, and for the right reasons. The girl probably knew twenty different ways to kill you, with or without a weapon. When the thought of following her finally hit me it seemed to be the most obvious solution ever. I would finally be able to escape all the sleepless nights I've been getting, my brain working out the worst-case-scenarios and the horribly realistic nightmares I got right after. She was going to _better_ explain what the heck was happening and why we were getting attacked by monsters ever other turn. Better yet, explain why they seem so eager to kill _me_ of all people…

A cold breeze passed by and I shivered, pulling the large hunting jacket closer to my body. It was still ridiculously early to be up, the cold of late February made my fingers stiff and numb, sending needles of pain through my arms and legs.

Aura didn't miss a beat. She threw her dagger in the same exact tree as the last one. My eyebrow shot sky high. Wasn't that dangerous, throwing a knife at a knife? Wasn't that the best way to destroy your hilt, throwing what she called a celestial bronze blade at it? Was she that stupid?

Miraculously, a gust of wind blew the blade slightly off course and when the blade made contact with the tree it was adjacent to the original knife, almost a millimeter of difference. My mouth fell open in shock. Aura on the other hand, smoothly walked over to each tree and yanked knife after knife and pocketed them in various sheaths all over her jacket. At this point my eyes were bugging out of their sockets. Forget the monsters; _she_ is the most dangerous thing here hands down. I've got to watch my back around here if she's going to carry that much knifes.

Once she got her last blade she turned _exactly_ where I was. She smiled coldly like, _oh look, someone is trying to spy on me, how cute._ I froze. She could NOT see me. There is no way that she could possibly-

"Fuse, just how stupid do you think I am?"

Shoot.

I stepped out in the clearing, mad and a little embarrassed. I had to be at least two hundred meters away, behind a tree that could have hid a car out of view. That alone should have let me pass scot free.

But then again, this is AURA were talking about.

Smiling pleasantly, she walked over to me. Had it been anyone else you would think that they were coming over to you for a friendly chat. Not her. She may have looked like a normal person but her eyes screamed bloody murder. She cocked her head to one side in the annoying way she does and tapped her foot on the hard frozen ground.

"Let's see, I remember telling you pacifically to wait for me at the shelter, not follow me in weathers below zero." She dropped the nice girl act and rolled her eyes. "Its three A.M stalker, go back to sleep"

I tried the honest approach. "I wasn't stalking you. I tried to go to sleep, and you know that. I've been having nightmares since we left Ohio"

"And so you came out here to catch hypothermia. Oh joy." Thick Sarcasm colored her voice. I clenched my teeth in anguish. How did I get stuck with this girl? The least she could do was be nice. Or run me over with a truck and get over with it. That works too.

She sighed. "look, if you don't want the nightmares, I totally understand. You can use some of my sleep tonic if you want, just leave me alone"

Well _I_ totally snapped "I don't want your voodoo witchcraft; I want to know what's going on here and why we're going to New York!"

Her eyes harden dangerously "watch your tongue; there are more forces at play then you may think"

"So then tell me!"

She raised her chin defiantly "the more you know, the more dangerous the trail becomes"

I grind my teeth "you _will_ tell me"

"I will" she said simply "someday." She held up here hand. Suddenly, I felt a wave of sleepiness come over me. Panic overtook my system. No! Not again! She won't get away with that! She will not….She…. She won't…

She laughed coolly "Oh, yes I will"


	2. going there

**Hello everyone! Writing for you today is Troll. I finally learned how to put up authors notes! : D now I distract can you guys with all this useless words until you get to the real story! Muwahahahahhaa! *grins evilly* I'm two chapters ahead of Smiley so she better start typing if she is to stop me from taking over the wor-ah, I mean, to catch up with me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson (I wish)**

The next morning I woke up in unfamiliar territory. I sat up in my bed and realized I still was dressed right down to my shoes. My hunter's jacket was still on and I had bits of leaves and dried up dirt in my hair. After being knocked out by Aura in the woods it was apparent that she had dragged me into this bed. And being the jerk that she was she didn't bother pay attention to what hit my head along the way.

_Well, at least I didn't get any nightmares_ I thought, but then I realized that wasn't a good thing either. I've became so used to waking up in cold sweat that the change had a weird effect on me. I felt uneasy and cautious, like calm before a storm. I looked around for something familiar and was surprised when I found none. The room I was in was totally different from the shelter I was used to. The walls were a fresh white instead of the pale manila paint, and the room had plush tan carpet and the closet overflowed with my packed clothes. I frowned. That wasn't right. All my clothes are in the duffel bag I hid in the bottom of the shelter's stairs. No one knew were my stuff was, including Aura. I rolled out of bed and headed for the door. Something was up; this wasn't natural even for me, and that's saying a lot. I fumbled with the knob for a while and threw it open.  
It took all I had not to gasp.

The place was the exact copy of my house down in Ohio from the mahogany table to the odd blue -cherry stain on the carpet floor. As I entered Aura looked up at me from the worn out couch. I was so stunned I forgot to be mad.

"How…did you...where…"

She raised an eyebrow at my stuttering "Jared, you know this place?"

I nearly exploded "well, of course I know this place! This is my house! How did we get here?"

She considered me for a second then looked around "is that what you see now?" she mused "well, can't say I blame you" she stood up and flicked her wrist. Suddenly the room started to melt. My house faded and instead I saw a generic hotel room. The stain disappeared and the scent of Airwick came rushing through the house.

I stared at her in disbelief. The corners of her lips rose slightly. "What you just saw is a mist curtain. It shows you what you want the most and gives it to you, then takes it back." She paused for a moment an muttered, bemused "I suppose it's cruel that way"

I started slowly "so…. I saw my old house…..what does that-"

"It means you want to go home, go back to Ohio, and stop following the mad girl with creepy powers" her green eyes twinkled with humor but disappeared a quickly as it came. Surprise rushed through me. _What the heck?_

She changed the subject. "Now on to the important stuff!" she rubbed her hands together "Were almost at camp half-blood. We got the option to travel on train, subway, or taxi. Your choice."

This was one of the think fast moments she sometimes threw at me. Usually I wouldn't have enough time to think about the choices and Aura would pick. And most of the time, she chose taxi. "Train" I said quickly. Taxis were unbearably stuffy and half of the time they didn't smell like roses. Subways were nice but too many people in New York used them. Trains were perfect, especially if you were like us and wanted to keep a low profile.

"Well, in that case…get ready, were leaving now" she threw me my old duffel bag. Suddenly an old question popped in my head.

"How did you know where I hid my bag?" I asked suspiciously

She grinned "magic"

_Oh, yes of course! _I thought sarcastically_ that explains everything!_

Another thought appeared in my head "and how are we going to get to the train station?"

If it was possible for her grin to get any wider, it did. "Taxi"

I groaned.

** A/N: That's it for today. Tell me if you liked this chapter and review. Give me any suggestions on the story and tell me what you think would happen next. **

**Until next time**

**-troll**


	3. Tell me

**IM ALIVE! And as the Unwritten Law of Fan Fiction, I have to continue my story. So far I'm the only one writing *chough* SMILEY *chough**chough* but I have no idea whether you guys ****_like_**** my style of writing or you totally despise it. So please REVIEW. It would mean a lot to me since I'm ditching my homework to write.**

**But enough with the self-pity! Let the chapter begin!**

"You didn't answer my question"

I looked over at Aura who was calmly flipping pages of a magazine, trying her best to ignore me. The train compartment was plain but surprisingly comfortable. In the window I could see New York flying by and Manhattan looming in the distance. The scenery would be stunning if I wasn't trying to grill information out of the current demonic spawn in front of me.

I grit my teeth "what is camp half-blood?"

She flipped her page "that's where were going" she stated matter-of-factly.

I gave her a droll stare like, _no duh_. "Then why are you taking me there? And why did we get attacked in Cambridge?"

She rolled her eyes at the magazine "it was Fairview not Cambridge"

"I don't care!" I snapped "I want to know why I'm getting attacked by monsters every turn!"

She looked up and raised an eyebrow "any other questions" she asked dryly

I stared at her for a long time and whispered "you aren't human are you?"

At this she smirked "it wasn't obvious?"

I thought about all the times she got us out of trouble. She kept doing that magic thing; she made other people see things that weren't there, like when we were in the hotel. I could have sworn that was my house she had me going right until the point when the mist curtain melted. And yet, other than the fact that she was Chuck Norris with a knife she looked like an average Asian fourteen year old girl. With an attitude of course.

I regarded her for a second "nope" I put my hands behind my head in a nonchalant expression "you had us all fooled" I paused for a second "until you started brainwashing innocents" there was an accusing note in my voice, I didn't like how she completely mind wiped the people around us. No matter how much it saves our lives in the process.

She shrugged and leaned back in her seat "it was for their own good"

I snorted "that's what you said about the evil salesman in Cleveland, and look where he is now, he forgot everything and he lives in a group home, trying to remember his name"

She glared at me "trust me that was the best I could for him, anyway he was a special case. I never seen anything like him"

This perked my interest "what do you mean you never seen anything like him?"

She sighed like she was talking to a three year old "what I _mean_ is that isn't the norm. That type of monster shouldn't be able to possess mortals, there much too weak for that"

"Then what is the norm!" I asked, exasperated beyond measure. "You can't expect me to understand this stuff if you don't tell me what's going ON!" I was nearly yelling now. I was tired of secrets. My life was thrown into chaos, monster possessing humans were after me, and for whatever reason the only person who knows what the _heck _was going on wont tell me since I'm _obviously_ so _much_ safer an idiot.

She laughed and put her magazine down "I'll spare you the repetition. And the third degree murder. I'm here to make sure you get to camp half-blood safely-"

I laugh sarcastically "you burned down my school by setting the teachers on fire! Don't go preaching to _me_ about _safety_"

She waved dismissively "details. Besides it not my fault all three of your teachers were fur- ah, the _kindly ones_"

That pulled me up short "wait, what did you say?"

"Your teachers? The ones that attacked you with huge wings and claws? Yeah, they came from the darkest, deepest pits of the underworld to be your personal doom" she flashed me a large sarcastic grin "isn't that wonderful?!"

I looked at her in disbelief, wondering when she got insane "the underworld? Like, in Greek myths?"

"Yes" she paused "although it's kind of unique that all three of them will come after you. The only time that ever happened was when they went after _Thalia_" she looked at me and muttered, bemused "you must be either _really_ special or _incredibly_ dangerous to get that kind of attention"

I held my hands in surrender "trust me, I'm not. I'm just a normal inner city kid from Columbus, Ohio"

She was laughing before I was done "yeah _right _and you really think I'll believe that?" she snorted "just face it Jared Fuse, you're not human either"

**Hahahaha! Cliff hanger! I ****_always _****wanted to do one of those. Well anyway the only way you can make me write faster is if you all review, review, review. And a little shout out to Smiley. Girl, you better write something and ****_soon._**** The world is watching!**

**Until next time**

**-Troll**


	4. Rome

**I wonder who is reading this and somehow ****_not _****deciding its complete trash. For those of you who ****_have _****been reading this fanfic…... you're awesome. Nuts, but awesome. And as always, the story must go on!**

I felt like I got run over by a truck.

"What?" I choked. I griped the seat to make sure I didn't fall over.

She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back "you herd me, you're not human. You never were human. And the same goes for everyone at camp"

"Camp…." I murmured "camp half-blood?"

She rolled her eyes "of course camp half-blood! What other camp do you know that trains demigods to fight in the real word?"

I wasn't planning to respond, I didn't _know_ there was a response, but before I could think, I muttered "camp Jupiter?"

She looked like she had been slapped. Twice.

For a while there was pure silence. Then she whispered, "You know Camp Jupiter?"

"I…uh…" I struggle to find words. I searched through my brain for anything on camp Jupiter, but frankly I couldn't even pick up were I've heard it before. By the looks of Aura, it was obviously some place important, some place I should know…

She leaned forward, suddenly interested "Luna? The Wolf House? Do any of those things ring a bell?"

I shook my head sheepishly. Aura gave me an odd look.

She dug through her pocket and produced a purple cloth with strange yellow markings on it. As she laid it on the table the yellow markings came together as a collection of four letters in the middle of a yellow olive wreath. Suddenly my stomach dropped. Oh god.

Oh.

My.

God.

"Do you know SPQR? Senatus-"

"Senatus Populusque Romanus?" I said weakly "the Senate and people of Rome? That's...That's camp Jupiter?"

She nodded, surprised and a little stunned. "That's their motto. You've heard of it?"

Have I heard it? Have I _heard _it? Of Couse I had. It's what my mother said as she was going insane. Every day. Every hour. Every second. SPQR. My every waking nightmare.

"No" l stumbled "I...i haven't … _no_"

She narrowed her eyes "you're a really bad liar"

I clenched my teeth "that's none of your business"

Aura shot to her feet "OF CORSE it's my business!" She yelled "I can't take a roman into camp half-blood! Nobody trusts me as it is!"

I raised an eyebrow "why wouldn't they trust you?"

She stared at me for a while until a dry smile appeared on her face. She sat back down in her seat "the same reason why you don't trust me"

I sat there, stunned. "But... That's different …I barely know you!"

"Neither do they" she countered. She tilted her head to one side "and yet….. Maybe you do trust me, but only to some extent"

I stared at her like she just said _I'm going to eat a boot now. _"Now, where did you get _that_ idea from?"

A smile tugged at her lips "not many people would follow me blindly across three states Fuse, it requires trust."

I scowled "believe me, I didn't have much of a choice"

Her smile melted off her face "it stopped"

Confusion swept through my face "wait, what?"

"The train" she answered "it has stopped"

My heart quickened "that's not possible, it takes three hours to get to Manhattan right?"

"Unless…" her eyes widen, then she grabbed my arm "we need to get out NOW"

"_Don't run_" a voice hissed behind us "_lord Hades wants you alive_"

**cliff hanger! *XD* you knew it was coming! Especially since winter break is ending and i always reflect my pain in my writing. As always REVIEW.**

**Forever evil**

**~Troll**


End file.
